User talk:Amadscientist
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Stick Images Why not use both?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :The idea here is not to remove truthiness, but to add to it. Your picture was added in the spirit of truthiness, and it should stay. Randomness and facts, on the other hand, must be removed immediately like the cancer that they are.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:55, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Your Stick article is really progressing! Keep up the good work, and be sure to let me know if I can help in any way. --thisniss 07:23, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:04, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Oops I didn't see this untill now....uh oh. OK....tomorrow I will retrace my last few uploads and place the needed disclaimers on each.--Amadscientist 09:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Be Careful Citizen, you don't seem to be thinking with your gut. Watch the liberal propaganda. --Lewser 15:27, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Upon further review, it has been decided that you've been a naughty one, and need a time out. Read up on wikiality, and come back when you Get It--Lewser 15:53, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Ok, I think I totaly misunderstood this site I am not sure what is written by others or what is the true site articles so I did some editing "Damage" to a few articles. Easily put back of course but made unnecessary work for Lewser. Should any regulars see this could some one explain if there is a place for Liberal humor or if I need to bend everything in the direction of an over the top "Conservative". As most articles seem to also use humor with GOP regulars. Come on guys help me "Get it" Also I do not dispute anything here for the desicion to give me a "time out" ban. I can live with it. ---- :I think you're starting to get this site. Wikiality is modeled after The_Colbert_Report which is a satire. As a result, we portray things from an exaggerated conservative opinion. Now, I gave you a two week ban, but I will lift it. However, if you betray my trust and belief that you learned the error of your ways, the next ban will be infinite. If you need any help, feel free to contact me with any questions.--Lewser 14:25, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Well thank you for having enough faith in me to lift the ban early. I have probably been spending to much time on the Bill Maher boards and think I may be taking myself too serieously. I also think it wouldn't hurt for me to spend more time on comedy central and less on CNN and MSNBC. It wouldn't hurt for me to reomove the liberal stick from my behind as well. Although I think with liberals it's not so much a stick as a ten foot pole used to distance ourselves from others. Probably need to be a little more "hands on". Thank You Lewser. ---- Just tried to add the page "Ten foot pole" (see above) but the ban is still in effect. I will wait and see if it lifts later. Thanks. Also need to make changes to "Stick" to better fit the theme of this site. I also made some great discoveries here that fit well to another page I made that already does fit the site but could be alot funnier now! Ban Lift Hold on.--07:58, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, it's fixed, try it now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 9 March 2007 (UTC) It works! Thanks. What is Satire? :This is a satire site. I think that if you read our articles, you'll find that a lot of what's here could be considered "liberal humor," but the approach that's taken is not "straight on." As Lewser notes, all our articles are written to mirror the tone, voice, and audience of The Stephen Colbert Experience. This is not because everyone who writes here necessarily "endorses the views expressed" in what they are writing; nor do they necessarily deny them. I like to think of satire as an "equal opportunity offender." The purpose is not primarily to promote one party over another, but to reveal either the underlying hypocrisy of specific actions of specific individuals, or to address larger questions about what makes us human, how we want to relate to each other in society, what we mean by "truth," and whatevs. :Obviously, this makes good satire very hard to pull off. I won't claim that the bulk of Wikiality.com's articles count as "good satire," but I will say that we hold this as our goal. If I come across something that reads more like a right-wing blog posting than a Swiftian scouring, I try to help it along. The first and most important thing for me is to make it funny. Clearly this is always a matter of personal preference, but I find that pushing the "conservatism" even further usually works. There are many "formal" reasons why I know this works for me, but I won't bore you with the academic deconstruction. I'll just say that this is also what so many of us find appealing about Stephen; there is something simultaneously funny and revealing that happens when you play the "party line" to its (illogical) ultimate conclusion. :I hope this helps. We have several pages that are meant to be useful for beginners, including the Beginners' Guide and the Common Mistakes Beginners Make page. You might want to review our Featured Articles, Word of the Day or "Did You Know" pages - almost anything linked from the front page will (generally, though not always) give a good idea of what we're trying to do. You can always ask for help, too. Anyone of these people should be able to help you, although some are more active than others. Like Lewser, I will also be happy to answer any questions you might have. You can leave messages for me here or at my talk page. --thisniss 15:09, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Stick Hello citizen, it looks like you are finally an It-getter. I think the article is off to a great start, and could use some more expansion. Possibly a list of people accused of having sticks up their asses, or a picture of this symbol of patriotism known a a stick. Also, theres room for a Stephen Colbert reference in every article. Finally, you might want to add a sentence to the pages of those accused of having sticks up their asses, which links to this article (nothing fancy, just a single sentence to keep Stick from being an isolated article). Keep up the good work! Hey Dude.... Beer and Donuts was raptured to spend more time with the sainted Ronald Reagan, and so I'm your friendly neighbourhood admin now. I checked out Carly Fiorino, and it's looking truthytacular - tasteful, but funny as well. Welcome back, it-getter! ----Atenea del Sol 16:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Meg Whiteman Bribe and ye shall receive! I'll replace Mickey Mouse probably on the weekend (I'm screamingly busy at the moment). Congratulations, Truthiness Crusader! --Atenea del Sol 22:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, and to remove the frame from latte liberal, try just using the size, without the thumb tag. :: So, is Meg ready? Please let me know... --Atenea del Sol 18:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC)